


My Family

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'So, this was strange. Like, really strange. But then it probably always is when you're helping family members you've never met before move from an upstairs apartment to an apartment downstairs, in the same building.'- Stiles is meeting two family members for the first time, but can't help but feel something's off about them. So what happens when Derek suddenly makes an appearance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Family

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: James and Oscar.
> 
> Please, please review XD

** Stiles **

So, this was strange. Like, _really_ strange. But then it probably always is when you're helping family members you've never met before move from an upstairs apartment to an apartment downstairs, in the same building.

Dad and I had taken the hour and eight minute drive over to Chico, during the summer – Sunday, July 14th 2013 –, to help dad's cousin James, and James' son Oscar, who dad hadn't seen in eighteen years. James – or should I say, _Uncle_ James – was around dad's height, had blonde hair and brown eyes, slim and was a year younger than dad. He worked in a pharmacy – exciting... Oscar was just shorter than me, but was a year older than me – so, he was nineteen. He had dirty blonde hair with green eyes...

_Green eyes._

_Derek._

That was the only thing I could think of when I saw or heard the words green eyes. It wasn't my fault though! It's was Derek's fault for having such beautiful green eyes! And that sounded _a lot less_ girly in my head. Thank God it _was_ in my head.

Dad and I had been helping the two move from nine thirty that morning, and it had only just gone eleven forty two. The four of us had gotten a load of the little stuff moved, leaving things like the couch and beds and stuff until last. It wasn't really as bad as I thought it would be though... And it was nice getting to know more people from the family. Uncle James seemed like a cool guy, I guess. I hadn't really formed much of an opinion on him, the same with Oscar. But they seemed like alright people... But I couldn't help but feel like there was something...something else. And I didn't know if it was good or bad...

* * *

I was taking a box downstairs at around eleven fifty, walking down three flights of stairs to get to the new apartment. The box was big, obstructing my view of the stairs and floor, something that should have warned me that this was going to end badly.

Nope.

I decided to carry it down anyway.

And it was all going good.

Until I reached the last flight of stairs.

I had gotten, about, half way down. Everything was fine; I hadn't tripped or dropped the box. So far, I wasn't being my usual clumsy and annoying self. I thought that, maybe just for once, some higher power – that thought _should_ make me worried... – was giving me the chance to be, oh I don't know, normal?

Of course, I realised I had spoken too soon when as soon as I had stepped over the halfway point of the stairs, I stepped on something uneven, causing my to make the box fly out of my hands and make me fall after it. I only had enough time to drag in a shocked breath of air before I was tumbling towards the hard tiled floor, about to land on the steps before – possibly – impaling myself on the cutlery at the bottom – of course it would be cutlery, why wouldn't it?!

I didn't even hear the crash of the box landing in the ground or the contents of it spilling across the floor... Just like my blood would be, once my head hit the ground. And wasn't that just a great way to die. Or become more of a liability to the Pack. Or just show people how utterly useless I was?

I thought for sure that there was no way in hell that I was going to get out of this one without hurting myself.

Well, that's what I _thought_.

But I never reached the bottom.

It was only when I realised I was still conscious and intact that I noticed this. And it was also then that I realised someone had hold of me, their arms around my waist. Rather embarrassed, I lifted my head out of their muscled chest, about to apologise, when I recognised the amused look on the person's face.

"Derek!" I grinned.

"Can't let you out of my sight for a minute, can I?" Derek chuckled, pulling me closer – since he had righted me before I noticed someone had grabbed me.

"Hey, that was the first time since we got here!"

Derek just smiled, laughing, keeping his arms around me. Ever since we got together last year, at the beginning of the summer – I know, a whole year! –, Derek had relaxed _a lot_. All of us saw the difference between the Derek we all used to know, the one that had started the Pack off, to the Derek we knew now, the one that had figured out how to be a great Alpha – with a little help from us – and now had a perfectly functional Pack.

He wasn't that much of a sour wolf now, either... But I still called him Sourwolf, it had sentimental value... Besides, he looked like a cute angry puppy each time I called him that now, _and_ I was starting to sound like a girl in my head _again_.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked, arms slipping around his neck as I looked down at him – I was on one of the steps still. "Were you missing Stiles?"

Derek growled quietly – not threatening, he would never threaten his _Mate_ (and boyfriend, though they were the same thing) –, but the blush high on his cheeks told me I was spot on. Yeah, I know, Derek actually _blushed_ now! Amazing, huh? Derek hated it though, hated that I could make him do it at anytime – like he could with me. Though I was nice and tried to refrain from doing so around the Pack.

"Was missing you too, Sourwolf." I laugh.

Leaning forward, I chastely pressed our lips together, pulling back to just grin at him.

With another growl, Derek surged forwards, pressing an almost bruising kiss to my lips. It was an almost instant and natural reaction to let Derek take control and push his tongue into my mouth. It was just that thing that felt right to do and always felt right when it was happening.

I didn't actually realise until I was sitting on something cold that Derek had picked me up easily and moved me. I went from standing on the last step of the stairs, to sitting on the top of this small table that was just the right height.

Derek kept his arms around me, pulling me closer, until I was right near the edge of the table.

"Show off." I mumbled, still grinning, as my right hand slipped up into his hair.

Derek just did this weird happy growl thing he did that was always just a little cute... Shut up, I didn't think that, no proof! Ish...

We just continued with the sucking of faces, blocking out everything else around us. Nothing could ruin this moment.

" _What the fuck is this?!"_

Except that.

Derek and I broke apart, turning our heads towards the stairs. Standing at the top, looking down at us, was dad, Uncle James and Oscar...

Now, I was fine about dad, he already knew about me and Derek, and he knew that Derek had told me no sex until I was eighteen – I couldn't wait for August 26th, I swear I was going to _jump_ him! Or maybe Derek would jump me... Now _there_ was a picture I liked.

Uncle James and Oscar on the other hand... The two looked _disgusted_! I felt Derek growl and tense up, obviously smelling their true thoughts on what they were seeing with us. I knew there was something I was missing with those two... And it turned out to be bad.

" _That_ is no nephew of mine!" James spat. "No nephew of mine would be a fag!"

I wasn't fast enough to grab onto Derek, the Alpha wolf sprinting up the stairs until he was face to face with the guy.

Derek started to back James up, forcing both him and Oscar back into the wall.

I couldn't get off that table and up those stairs fast enough...

As soon as I reached the top, I grabbed Derek's hand, tugging, until he turned to face me. His eyes went red as soon as they saw me – _thank God dad knew about werewolves!_

"Derek, calm down." I told him, wide eyed. "It's _ok_."

"Like hell it is!" James yelled. "You are a disgrace! Filthy!"

I should have been watching dad...

I didn't even see dad move.

But, next thing I knew, dad had punched James, his eyes on fire with anger.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my son like that!" dad roared – never had I seen him so furious. "You know, James; I think I've remembered why we stopped speaking. You never accepted things you didn't agree with. Not even Claudia and me, which was why we never invited you to our wedding! Or to see Stiles when he was born. Or to Claudia's _funeral_!"

By this time, Oscar had run back inside the apartment. I could see him hiding just around the door.

James just looked panicked and scared.

"How _dare you_ have the audacity to think you could judge _my son_! You are a pathetic man, James. And I wish Stiles never had the displeasure of meeting you!" dad growled. "Come on, Stiles, Derek, we're leaving."

* * *

It wasn't the best meeting... Not how I wanted it to go.

But if that was how they felt about mine and Derek's relationship, then good riddance! If they couldn't accept it, then I didn't want to know them!

When we got back to Beacon Hills, dad let Derek stay while he went to see Melissa – the two always met up to talk about the supernatural shit that went on –, probably to tell her what had happened.

Derek and I were in my room, sitting on my bed. I was leaning back against Derek, who was sitting up against my headboard and pillows, his arms around my waist.

"You ok?" he asked, quietly, pressing his face into my neck.

"I'm fine." I sighed. "Disappointed, but fine. It's just... Dad and I only have each other, the rest of our family not wanting to know us or dad has stopped speaking too _long_ ago. It would have been nice to know more people in my family, but I don't want to know them if they are going to be homophobic assholes."

"It's their loss. They missed out on knowing someone amazing. But that's fine, means I don't have to share you with anyone else."

I rolled my eyes right before I was flipped around and straddling Mr Sourwolf, and pulled closer towards him.

"I mean it, Stiles." Derek told me, straight faced. "They would be lucky to know you."

"Really?" I asked, quietly – _stupid insecurities showing._

"Really. Love you."

"Love you too."

And then he was kissing me.

There was _a lot_ of kissing...

I decided then that I didn't need to know anyone else in my family.

I had my dad.

I had my Pack.

I had _MY Derek_.

I had everything I needed, everything that I wanted.

What more could I ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Please review XD  
> Thanks XD


End file.
